Chimney
Chimney (originally from One Piece) is the Leader and Pilot of Sector W7, and Numbuh W473R of the KND. She is a half-mermaid, as her grandmother was a mermaid who moved to Water 7. She loves trains and wants to be a train engineer when she grows up. She has already invented her prized flying train, the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Her two main friends are Apis and Aeincha, and she has a pet rabbit named Gonbe. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Background Chimney had a deep passion for trains growing up, likely influenced by her grandmother, Kokoro. When she was young, she designed her own "dream train" that could fly and go anywhere, and this later came to be the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Chimney's dream is to create an awesome train that can do anything. Nextgen Series Chimney first appears in Viridi's Last Stand, during the meeting with the other Sector Leaders as Cheren discusses a strategy for invading Viridi's homeworld. During the War on Flora, Chimney drives her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. as they burst through the entrance to Viridi's factory, but they are knocked out in the process. In Sector W7, Chimney and her team break into Mrs. Dirt's bathhouse factory to stop her bathing operations, and Chimney knocks the woman out herself after a battle. They return to Water 7 and get some ice cream to celebrate. Later, Chimney goes to Blue Station to help her grandma load coal onto the Puffing Tom train. After she does so, she sits in the pilot's seat and pretends to drive the train. Her grandmother, Kokoro catches her, asking about the Viridi War. Chimney talks about how her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. helped out in the war, and Kokoro remembers when Chimney was younger, and she dreamed about making a flying train. Chimney declares she's gonna make the greatest train ever, that can do anything. In later chapters, like Aeincha's and April's, Chimney ultimately expresses that all their different traits make Sector W7 special, and expresses how Sector W7 sticks together. In Chapter 5, Chimney battles Dazun Sclice of former Sector GD, and defeats him with Aeincha's help. In Operation: FROST, Chimney gets a stuffed Gonbe doll for Christmas, and mistakes that for the real Gonbe for several weeks. In Operation: CLOWN, Chimney finally realizes that Gonbe has gone missing, and begins to frantically search the town to find him. When Nolan York and his team come to Water 7, Nolan finds Chimney and asks her what's wrong, and she explains that her cat is missing. Nolan agrees to help search for him, but only after he's saved the other children. When Nolan and co leave to Punk Hazard, Chimney has Aeincha stow away with them, and they track Aeincha's whereabouts and fly to Punk Hazard, too, in which Chimney crashes into the lab far away. Her team awakens in the building hall and fights their way past Caesar's soldiers until they make it to the playroom. They find Gonbe with a bunch of multiracial kids, and Chimney is happy to see him. The kids want the sector to take them home with them, and Chimney decides to let them fly on their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. As they fly away from the island, the kids suddenly go crazy and take control of the train, demanding candy as they crash the train back to the island. However, Sector W7 escapes on escape pods and crashes in the Burning Lands, in which Chimney crashes through the forbidden sealed door. The group ventures into this huge garage and awakens a giant blob monster called Smiley. Sector W7 escapes all the way to the Frozen Lands as they battle more of Caesar's minions and meet with Crystal and Yuki. They go back inside and eventually find Nolan and Dillon's group. Nolan then assigns them and Yuki the task of shutting down the Devil Fruit Production Chamber, and Chimney is begrudged with doing what an adult says. They reach the SMILEs Chamber, where the team battles Vergo. Chimney gets powered by April's Blue Paint and is able to attack Vergo, but when the power wears off, Chimney feels exhausted. Following the battle, the group is later able to escape Punk Hazard. Chimney demands Cheren that he sends a team to retrieve the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. from its wreckage. In Operation: NECSUS, Chimney and friends are excited that Mocha from Punk Hazard was added to their group. But during her first day at the treehouse, Mocha was being clumsy with her giant size, making her lose confidence and want to shrink back to a normal person, but Chimney convinced her that everyone in Sector W7 is different and has their own faults that make them special. Mocha recalled her speech back at the graduation ceremony about using her giant size to help people, and so she remained a giant. The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. is brought back to their hangar thanks to MaKayla's time-altering, and they are told to go to Amazonia so Mocha can help Nebula. After the two's battle against Geoffrey Giant, the team remained on Amazonia until they had to fly to Reepor and rescue the main heroes. In Chimney's Friends, when Chimney returns to the treehouse after helping Kokoro, she realizes they have no food as Mocha ate it all. Out of hunger, Chimney eats a light-blue Skypian apple that shrinks her to an inch tall. As she panics frantically, Aisa knocks her out, then Aeincha agrees to watch after her. Major Battles *Chimney vs. Mrs. Dirt. *Sector W7 vs. Fat Jack. *Chimney vs. Dazun Sclice. *Sector W7 and Yuki vs. Vergo. *Chimney vs. Aisa, Mocha, and Aeincha (training). Relationships Apis Apis was Chimney's friend before any of the other members. They play together a lot. Aeincha Chimney was the first normal human to notice or look at Aeincha closely, after Aeincha got up the courage to speak to her and Apis. After Chimney accepted her in their game, they've become great friends. Gonbe Gonbe is Chimney's loyal pet cat, who is actually a rabbit. Gonbe goes almost everywhere with her. Kokoro Kokoro is Chimney's grandma. She and Kokoro have a lot in common, such as their love for trains. Nolan York Chimney seems to have grudgeful thoughts for Nolan York, due to the fact he's an adult. However, she admires him for following his dreams for a peaceful world. Appearance Chimney wears her blonde hair in pigtails that always seem to stand upward, and are puffy at the end, along with sandals and a short white blouse over a striped dress, of orange and red stripes. She has a big mouth, and always has a wide grin on her face. Personality Chimney is very hyper and excited, and always yells when she talks. She really cares about her friends and loves all the things that make them different. When her friends want to change themselves, or they wish to leave, Chimney will get angry and yell at them, saying they didn't have their leader's permission. Chimney also has a passion for trains, and wants to make the greatest train ever. Chimney is also shown to be very clueless, as she doesn't notice that Gonbe is a rabbit, and thinks he's a cat (Gonbe doesn't notice this himself). She also didn't notice that Aeincha was 2 inches tall, until Aein herself mentioned it. Abilities Chimney dreams of being a train-driver, and she's fairly good at piloting her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., although she seems to crash every now and again. Chimney is also the only member of Sector W7 who can swim, and she's a fairly skilled swimmer, being a half-mermaid. Chimney is also good at basic Kids Next Door combat style, and has also mastered Fishman Karate style. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector W7 Members Category:Martial Artists